Every Diva Has Their Day
by Alexis Black-Reigns
Summary: WWE is looking to add some new blood to the roster and Total Divas to shake things up a bit. Who better than women's wrestler and girlfriend of the lunatic fringe? Can the relationship survive the backstage turmoil of the WWE and the Total Diva cameras? Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I swear I was in love with Roman Reigns until I watched a promo by Dean from his indie days and now I'm hooked on him! I love his raspy voice! Anyway I had this idea about Total Divas and Dean. Seeing as though he is very private I thought it would be interesting to see him in a different light than the one already painted of him. *Sadly I don't own Dean or any other WWE Superstar or Diva. Just my character Tamara Cadence and whoever else I place in this story!***

I enter into the Phillips Arena in my hometown of Atlanta ready for my very first show as a WWE Diva. I was psyched as I entered into the chaotic hallways filled with chatter and frantic technicians running about. Typing away on my phone I headed in the direction of my destination: The Authority's office. There Triple H and Stephanie waited for me to arrive so I could be prepped on what would be happening in tonight's broadcast. It was Smackdown which is usually pre-recorded and then brought to the viewers all over the world.

I wasn't paying much attention as I knew the arena like the back of my hand, having performed here for an indie compnay well over a dozen times. Maybe I didn't kbow the area as well as I thought as I rounded the corner and hit chest to chest with someone.

Looking up it was Natalya Neidhart, Nattie for short if you knew her well enough.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time!" She snapped at me before storming past me.

I turned to watch her scurry off down the hall as I let out a small chuckle. Nattie was such a whiny, fickle bitch. From the moment I stepped foot into the WWE she prided herself on making me miserable. She hated me for god only knows why, but the feeling was mutual: I hated that bitch too. Unable to let Nasty Nattie's sour puss attitude derail me, I kept on trucking down the hall and made a left. There it was in bold print. I was finally about to be face to face with the bosses.

I knocked and there was immediately reply as the voice from within told me to enter. I swallowed whatever nerves I had and plastered my winning smile on grabbing the door handle.

After an hour of briefing I was told what I was to do for the night and even offered an incentive that could possibly make or break my career.

_"With JoJo leaving due to wanting more in ring training we are short a spot on Total Divas and we would love to offer you the opportunity."_

_I was dumbfounded. I couldn't help the widening of my eyes as I went over the words that left Stephanie's mouth._

_"Unless you don't want it. It could possibly jump start your career here and push you to the top much quicker than anticipated. We know you have the in-ring ability not to mention thw mic skills you posess, but an opportunity like this could be your ticket in." Hunter explained as he pushed me the filming schedule. _

_The cast and crew were meeting during the show tonight and I was still in shock. _

_"I thought you gave the spot to Danielle, or Summer. Hell whatever season she is!" I sassed back which clearly amused them both._

_"We did, but as much ratings we'll get from drama from her alone imagine how those numbers could triple if we added your southern and country charm and wit." Stephanie beamed at the thought and I could tell she was seeing dollar signs._

_"I'm in." Was my only reply as I signed on the dotted line._

"Hey girl over here!" Came the greeting from afar. I looked up to see who it was. Hopping off of an equipment trunk I settled on after my meeting I made my way over to the one who grabbed my attention.

"I'm Ariane and this is Trinity. " She introduced.

"The infamous Funkadactyls! Nice to meet you guys." I say as I enter the room where the Total Divas Meeting will be held.

"Daaaaamn Trin you got some competition in the booty department! " Ariane joked as I walked in front of her and Trinity to take a seat.

Trinity and I laughed. "Dammit now I got competition! It's bad enough you'll outshine me in the ring but now the booty is being taken from me too?!"

I laughed a little harder. "I could never outshine you girl! And trust no one wants to take your booty except for that fiance of yours!"

"You're funny. I like you already!" Trinity exclaimed as she sat down beside Ariane. Ariane nodded her head in agreement and gave me a goofy thumbs up.

The Bellas were the next to arrive as I automatically felt Nicole's stare of 'Who the fuck is that?'

"You don't look like a Summer Rae to me. I thought there was only one add in and I know she isn't it." Nicole said with disdain. "Don't tell me I have to share the lime light with her and that other little girl who'll be attending."

This was the sweet and spoiled Nicole that everybody thought they knew? Hmph she sounds like Nattie which means she must be a bitch like her. That much was evident.

"It's nice to meet you too Nikki." I smiled at her and turned my attention to the less rude twin, Brie. I introduced myself and stuck my hand out to shake hers and she graciously accepted with a small smile of her own.

Brianna was very homey and down to earth, the opposite of little Ms. Glitz and Glamour beside her. "Sorry about my sister here." Nicole rolled her eyes which prompted her to roll hers right back. "She can be such a mean girl upon meeting someone new. She hasn't quite grasped the concept that every diva here is different and some get pushed more than others. It's one for all and all for none. At least that's how she sees it."

I simply nodded and gave a simple thanks before the next patrons walk through the door. The so-calles newbies, Eva Marie and the one they call Summer Rae, or Danielle. Summer breezed by me with a curt hello while Eva, as much as it shocked me, grabbed me up in a hug.

I'm sorry i'm just a huge fan! I watched you in Ring of Honor and a few other promotions you have THE sickest moves I've ever seen!" she exclaimed.

I smiled big. She was a fan of me? It was sort of exciting and a little shocking to hear from the red-headed vixen who stood before me. Can't you tell by now i'm such a judge of character?

Nattie was the last to enter the fray as she sat by Nicole and Brie. She whispered something to Nicole about my being here. I just smirked and cut my eyes back to Mark who was in charge of this meeting. He introduced Summer and I and decided that Eva and her would travel together. He made jokes to her about having to watch her back because Nattie wanted to be the only blonde to which Summer Rae responded that if Nattie wasn't a bottled blonde then maybe she could be. I couldn't help but snicker at that and it garnered rude looks my way. This Summer girl was catty, but aren't all women that way when they feel threatened?

"Us newbies have to stick together. What is with Nattie's attitude?" Summer asked as she played with her golden locks.

Eva rolled her eyes as did I and responded at the same time, "Nattie hates everybody." We all laughed. "She's been that way since I met her in Japan years ago. She's jealous of everyone around her for some reason. Guess living in the Hart Dungeon ain't so easy."

"Hey you wanna travel with us to the next city?" Summer asked. "We could be allies you know? Watch each others backs."

I could sense Summer was vindictive. I'd end up killing her down the road. Before I could respond Trinity popped up and whisked me away.

"I saw red and gold corner you. Thought i'd swoop in for the save. You could always ride with Jon and I you know?" Trinity said with a sweet smile. Just then Jon and Jey came up and introduced themselves. They were quite the characters. "Oh I almost forgot. Mark wanted me to come and get you for your opening promo."

Departing from them, I smoothed out my forest green, backless dress and pushed my strappy gold, glittery heels back down the hall. I walked up on a group of three black dressed men sitting on an equipment trunk just outside of the office I was about to go into. A low whistle escaped the lips of the tallest of the three.

"You're looking amazing tonight baby girl." He stated matter of factly. His eyes scanned my outfit as I placed my hands on my hips and popped my lips.

The two-toned aerialist stepped up beside him next. "Easy big man. Don't you see the pretty lady has somewhere she needs to be?" He smirked at me as he put his arm out as if to let me through. Before making my exit I breathed in the familiar scent of cigarettes and an invigorating cologne that complimented each other well. I immediately turned and looked straight into the eyes of a lunatic, or at least that's what they called him. He simply smirked at me.

"See you around sunshine." He rasped out before leaving with his boys.

A few hours later, Smackdown was over and I made my first camera appearance as a Total Diva.

To say it was exhausting was barely grazing the way I felt. Opening the door I replayed the interview back in her head as her eyes landed on the figure laying in bed before her. A white sheet draped low on his hips was all he wore as he turned towards the door. "Thought you'd never get here doll."

_"Bet you never thought you'd see me here huh?" She asked the cameras in front of her. "Well they always said seeing is believing. "_

"I couldn't make it here fast enough." I claimed as I slowly slid my dress straps down my arms as it fell to the floor and down into a pool around my feet. The man that lay before me now sat upright watching me as I made sure I put on a show.

_"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tamara Cadence. You can call me Mara though. I'll be the new Divas Champion soon." I said with confidence. "But don't blink. You won't see it coming...like a stray bullet from a nine millimeter."_

"Mara teasing is only gonna make me torture you tonight." He said as I sauntered over to him in a white lace bra and a matching set of boy shorts, his favorite cut.

"What sweet torture that would be daddy." He loved when I called him that.

He groaned at the use of the nickname. He snatched me into his arms. My chest collided with his as he attacked my neck with soft, warning kisses. His hands traveled to my outer thighs, cupping my ass before lifting me up into his arms by it. "You trying to get hurt tonight little girl? If not your barking up the wrong tree."

"Pain is pleasure Jon. Now stop with the threats and fuck me...GOOD." I emphasized his last name and he immediately took to the double meaning as he backed me against the nearest walls and plunged deep inside of my ready and waiting slit with steady, powerful strokes. I moaned out his name and his growls of pleasure were almost primal as he continued his assault on my neck.

"That's right daddy take it." I exclaimed between my erratic breathing.

He carried me to the bed before withdrawing. "You know how I like it sweetcheeks. Get that ass in the air."

I did what he asked, but not before I licked my hand and patted my clit. "Make me cum Good."

I'd just enraged the bull as Jon's eyes turned darker with lust. This was no longer Jon. He was in full on lunatic fringe, Dean Ambrose mode now as he grabbed my hips and slammed into me so hard I screamed with pleasure. Not caring who heard me.

His strokes were hard and fast as he pistoned in and out of me. My orgasm was approaching faster than I expected, but it was a welcomed feeling. Jon sensed it and locked my arms behind my back with his as he stroked me one last time before I came unhinged.

"That's right Sunshine cum for daddy. Cum all over this dick." He rasped out to me still stroking inside of me. Jon rode my orgasm out and now it was his turn as his member throbbed inside of me. I knew he was close. I pushed my body back onto him as he moaned and groaned and swore my name on his lips.

"Oh shit...Mara baby!" He climaxed right before he collapsed onto my back. We were spent as neither of us moved for quite sometime.

_"Oh...and did I forget to mention that I'm dating the mouthpiece of the Shield?" I laughed to the camera as the segment cut._

_**Your thoughts? Favorite and Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for you guys reviews. I see many people inquiring on whether Dean and Tamara had sex on an aired episode and the answer is no lol. The introduction of her on Total Divas was basically a flashback from when she filmed it at the arena. So while I introduced her to the Total Divas Viewers I was introducing her to you as well. There were no cameras in the hotel room while they were putting down haha! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

"Tammy get your ass in gear or we're gonna be late." Jon yelled towards the bathroom door at his girlfriend of two years.

Tamara opened the door to the hotel bathroom as she padded over to her suitcase. She then turned to the full length mirror examining her red backless dress as she smoothed out the sides. "Do I look okay for today baby?"

Jon growled in his throat at the vision before him. He stood from the bed and pulled her to him, his hands encircling her waist. "I've never seen a dress look so damn good."

Tamara gasped as Jon's hand crept to her left breast and his lips attached themselves to her neck.

"Jon baby we're going to be late to the arena and you know the Total Divas camera will be following us today."

Her moans increased as his hands found her sweet spot. He rubbed the nub with his middle finger as her body shivered against his. "What's another 10 minutes sweetcheeks?"

She tried moving away but he held tight to her as his speed increased between her legs. "Submit to me Tamara. Don't try and stop me again or we'll never make it to the arena dollface."

Jon always had this effect on her. No matter how much she tried to resist his advances she always fell victim to the sweet pleasure and torture. Her body was on fire from this one simple touch as she bucked against his hand. She was so close.

"Come for me baby. Come all over daddy's hand." Jon coaxed her.

A loud moan bubbled from her lips as she let the hot coil in the pit of her stomach spring free. "Jon...oh god baby!"

Jon chuckled and removed his hand from under her dress and licked his fingers clean before kissing her. "Now we can go."

"Payback is a bitch Good. Remember that." Tamara kissed him back before exiting the room.

***Jon's POV***

Anything for Tamara is all I can think when I see Stephanie and Jane come toward us with those godforsaken cameras. Everyone knew I liked my private life private, but if it meant getting my girl more TV time then I'd do it in a heartbeat.

Tamara squeezed my hand as she looked at me. "Baby are you sure you're okay with this? I know how private you are and I would hate to strip you of that. This not only affects my career, but yours too."

I nodded coolly. She could always read my mind. "Tammy I already told you i'm cool with this. I'm down for whatever you want to do. I'm here merely for support."

She smiled at me and I loved that I could always make her smile shine so bright. This girl was my world and I couldn't imagine life without her.

"Alright lovebirds cut it out." Joe rumbled out as he and Colby walked up.

"Damn didn't you get enough last night? I'm sure the whole damn hotel and neighborhood heard you scream Tam." Colby joked as I chuckled.

Tamara glared at them both before busting out laughing herself. "Well Colbs they don't call me the Vixen Banshee for nothing. I'm just living up to the hype."

I smiled at the nickname Jim Ross gave her when they met at the Hall Of Fame this year. He was fan of my work and more so hers comparing her to Jazz and Victoria.

"Did you let the cameras film that too?" Joe teased as he wiggled his eyebrows at her teasingly.

"Joe!" She exclaimed and I just lifted my eyebrow and smirked.

"No need to be shy babygirl. You never have been before."

"Okay you ass clowns i'm leaving and taking the cameras with me" She stated before turning to me. She kissed me and pulled away. "Be good Ambrose and stay out of trouble tonight."

I chuckled as I slapped her on the ass. "Sweetcheeks I am trouble."

We went our seperate ways as me and the boys went over discussing strategy for our match tonight.

"So how are you going to do it man? I couldn't do it." Colby asked as he sat back in the corner of our locker-room.

I looked at him confused. "Do what?"

"Total Divas bro. Those cameras following your every move 25/8 man. You don't do people in your business."

"But he does Tamara and you know whatever Tammy wants she gets. Happy life happy wife am I right Ambrose?" Joe spoke up in my defense. I didn't need it but I appreciated it.

Jon chuckled. "You were until you said the wife part. Me and Tamara are good where we're at. She ain't thinking about marriage and neither am I."

"Or is she? All these weddings coming up on that show man. Jimmy and Trinity getting married, Bryan and Brie? Hell didn't Nattie and Teej the the knot on the first season?" Colby asked as he looked at me expectantly.

I laughed it off as usual. "Didn't know you were a fan of Total Divas Lopez? Want an autograph from the cast ya queen?"

Joe's laughter rumbled through the room as he doubled over earning a scowl from Colby. My smirk remained as he turned to me. "Laugh it off all you want Good, but it won't change the fact that she'll get marriage fever soon and then before you know it she'll get baby fever right after. Next thing you know she'll be a knocked up ball and chain."

The laughter stopped as things hit a sour note. Was Colby challenging me? Better yet was Colby disrespecting my girlfriend. I raised up out of my seat and marched over to where he sat. Joe was on me in a flash as he seperated us. "You speak about her like that again and there won't be anything big man can do to keep me off your ass Lopez."

I looked at them both and stormed out of the locker-room. What the hell was Colby's deal?

**I know this was rather short, but I promise the next one will be longer! Just wanted to give you all something!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
